Jackpot
by Mystic Shot
Summary: As her sharpened pink nails dragged across the crisp white of his collar, Ezreal somehow knew that he'd get more than just a pile of riches from that particular poker game. [ First post ever, so I have no idea what I'm doing. Smutfic/NSFW. One shot/Two writers. Hardly any plot. Debonair Ezreal x mystery girl behind him in the splash art. No, I don't believe it's Lux. Sorry. ]


[[ One day my friend and I decided to write a smutfic together about Debonair Ezreal and the chick behind him. This is the result. ]]

* * *

He told them he would lock up for them. They trusted him. They had no reason not to. His status as a League champion and who he was as a person in Piltover was a good indication that he was someone who proved talented when it came to locking up places that were filled with riches, but as the dim area became less and less crowded, the Prodigal Explorer felt himself growing less enamored by the reflective pieces of silver that still sat neatly in rows across the poker table, and more on the unfamiliar woman that had been grazing her sharp, orchid nails against his shoulder the entire time, urging him to play smart and win big with sultry whispers placed against his ear.

Was there really any other way to play in the first place?

He supposed it didn't matter, considering he was now buried face first between her slender, creamy thighs, her soft moans mixing with the out of tune keys of the instrument she was writhing against. He didn't really want to know her name. That wasn't important. He just wanted to know her body. Her form. To drink up her pleasured noises as though they were one in the same with the alcohol that currently swam through his veins. To study the way she arched her back against the hardened black ebony when his slick muscle ran over that sensitive little bump that sat at the top of her incredibly moistened sex as though it were a tome dug up from the lost soils of Runeterra itself.

Though he knew it was fairly obvious by his sheer excitement alone, Ezreal had been extraordinarily pleased to discover that this mystery vixen had decided not to wear undergarments to this particular occasion, and as the lean blonde hiked up her attire a bit more to work his mouth harder against her heated, dripping core, he made sure she knew just how much she would be rewarded for being so bold and daring. The breathy sounds from the woman's tight throat grew louder as the slick noises echoed through the empty room, and Ezreal knew that despite never having seen this beautiful dark-eyed woman in his life, the symptoms of imminent orgasm were a universal language.

With a loud cry mixed with a shallow gasp of his name, the woman went rigid as she locked her legs around the explorer's tousled head, urging him to lap up every last drop of her climax as though he were parched for it. Ezreal gladly complied as he swiped his tongue around and around her throbbing sex, making sure he rode out her pleasure for as long as he possibly could before drawing back, smirking lips glazed with the aftermath of beautiful agony.

"Heh." he chuckled lightly, bright blue eyes blazing with obvious lust despite the lack of light in the large room. "I might have won the actual game but I think you're the one who got the payout. Don't you agree?"

When her sable gaze first saw him, she had known the man would be interesting and enticing. For the entire night, she had hung around him like a lioness to her prey, and he had effortlessly fallen into her trap. Her gifted charm and wit alone allowed her to get them to this point; many a tease from her lips and their casual flirting earned her this most wonderful privy that the gentleman in front of her had offered to give.

The piano she had been laid against in a haste was forgotten when he pleasured her, the hardened surface proving to be nothing but air beneath her light form and even more so when she reached her harsh climax under the ministrations of his clever tongue. Though her light cheeks were rather flushed, those darkened brown eyes spoke a much deeper story. She was lit with fire from within, and she made no intention to mask it by being coy. She was far from being satisfied, and she lightly sat up, supporting herself on slightly shaking, thin elbows.

"I do. Perhaps it is time for you to cash in, though." she purred, voice barely above a whisper. Her tongue gently lapped against her lips as an almost hungry look in those fierce earthen orbs, giving proof of the scorching flames that seared within, longing to be extinguished the only way they possibly could. "How would you like your payment, my gentleman of the night? Since you are a most kind champion, I may even allow you the option of keeping your payment here…or taking it __home__."

The woman's voice was laced with lust and musical to the point the explorer almost thought he had been listening to the calming strings of a violin instead of a creature that had just been brought to an insanely powerful climax. Without bothering to give a straight answer, the explorer opted to speak with his eyes as he cocked an arched brow upwards and lightly ran his gloved hand across his lips, only to then slip his ivory-covered digit into his mouth to better suck up even more of the arousal he was unable to get. When he was fully satiated by the sweetened taste, he stood up to his feet, his legs aching a bit from the tension that had been running through them from his focus of previously pleasuring her.

"…I think I'll be taking it right __here__…" he whispered, trickling his ocean gaze downward to stare at the inviting, pink slit that lay at the apex of the woman's thighs, his own hardness throbbing rhythmically behind the zipper of his slacks. Quickly undoing his leather belt to free his erection, Ezreal let out a sigh of much-needed relief before reaching forward to grasp at the vixen's thighs, holding the soft curves apart as he slid her body down onto the keys a bit more in order to properly enter her.

Her.

This beautiful, slender, brunette woman that he didn't even know the name of.

He didn't care. He'd always lived life on the edge, and he wasn't about to stop now.

With a soft bite of his own lip, the explorer slowly pressed his hips forward and gasped out as the woman's entrance pursed around the head of his shaft, the sheer tightness almost causing his knees to buckle. "…fuck." he cursed lowly, gritting his teeth before forcing himself more into the warm, wet tunnel, his girth splitting her muscles with odd ease, perhaps due to her own arousal that was steadily coating each inch him. The slow burn of lust took shape in the front of his head, and as he slowly began to pump his hips back and forth, he could feel himself wanting and needing more of this woman around him. All over him. His mystery vixen.

"A-Agh…mmn…"

She let out small pants as she calmed down from the ripples of her powerful orgasm, watching his sharpened gaze. How beautiful were those oceanic eyes. She wanted to completely drown in them, for those small pools to make her forget everything. Knowing fully well what he wanted next, her legs spread open even more for him, proving she was done with her teasing.

She just wanted him as much as he wanted her, and her impatience was obvious.

When he reached for her thighs, she cocked her head in slight confusion, but instead softly yelped when he brought her down farther onto the black and white keys to adjust her for penetration. Pain etched into her back from the harshness of the unexpected maneuver, but anticipation for what he was going to give her made it worth it. "Ah…!" She threw her head back, moaning as she felt him slowly enter her.

He was so big…so thick…she felt like she might split in half.

Despite the pressure between her legs, her inner walls gradually tightened, greedily swallowing his girth. "Ah…so big…" She moaned as she looked up at him, concentrating on his flushed features as though intending to one day sculpt his likeness into stone. At his movements, soft mewls seem to come from her as she hooked her right leg around from behind and pressed the end of her heel against the back of his leg, urging him to go in her deeper and harder.

"Ah…!"

She honestly cared not about the pain of being stretched so much by the man, but the delicious slow movement from him made her want him even more than she already did. "More…" She whispered to him, desperation evident in that low, musical voice. How could she be so turned on by a man she had merely heard of and never actually __met__? It hardly mattered. All she knew is that, no matter the pain, she wanted him to drive her wild.

And she had a feeling he would definitely deliver.

The compliment regarding his size resounded in his head and trickled down his back as one hazy ocean eye promptly shut, his lean, tense form basking in the sensations radiating from the throbbing weight situated between his thighs. "Mmn…s-so…fuck…ah…tight…" he mumbled lowly, grunting through clenched teeth as he pressed himself a bit forward, urged on by the sudden sharp press of a stiletto heel digging into his left calf. To be desired by a stranger wasn't something that Ezreal wasn't used to, but to actually __feel__ how warm and wet the ungodly tight entrance was around his pulsing girth caused him to lose his breath in a haste, and as his still-open eye blazed with obvious need, he reacted viciously, slamming the entirety of his painfully aroused manhood within the accepting sheath.

"…this is what you want, right? Is…ah…is this good enough?" the words escaped in a shallow breath as he held himself steady, deciding to stall a bit to make sure his vixen was at least a bit used to his size before beginning to coast his hips in a circular motion, sweat beading underneath the locks of jagged flaxen that framed his delicate features. Though he wanted to keep both eyes open to continue to gaze at the intense eyes and the flared brunette hair that lay spread out against the slick ebony as though painted on, he was unable to muster the will to lift his lid, growing lost in the pleasure with each pump of his shaft between the moistened folds. "Mmn…this…ah…."

When he pressed himself forward to enter, long slender fingers moved to gently caress Ezreal's neck, the sharp, pink edges dragging slowly downwards to eventally allow them to gently rest against the base of the flushed skin, feeling the racing pulse inside. As a counterpart to his own violent reaction, those nails then sunk into him, dragging slightly upward so it grazed a small part of his neck, and caused angry red marks to be left in their wake. That wasn't her only reaction though. The response was immediate as the woman promptly let out a sharp cry, feeling the explorer's throbbing arousal suddenly within her, causing her entire body to shudder in pleasured pain. He seemed to fill her completely, her body molding itself around him as though she had been tailor-made for him.

"Better than __good__. Perfect. __Godly__." She whispered, her words desperately trying to describe the feelings that had previously lay dormant; shards of lust flickering within the earthen depths.

A thin layer of sweat began forming across her partially-clothed body from the sheer heat the other was emitting, and it seemed as though she didn't realize that she felt so hot until that very moment. Her orchid nails steadily urged him closer as they clung to his neck, as if wanting to feel not only the friction he was creating internally but also to force his frame to rub up against hers from the outside as well.

Each one of his movements, no matter how gentle or subtle, caused surges of pleasure to erupt from her core, resulting in moans leaving her lips fairly frequently. "Ezreal…my gentleman…" She moaned, encouraging him to continue to pleasure both of them. Rough. Raw.

__Godly__? That was a new one.

He could get used to it, though.

Cracking a small smirk through his parted lips that split to make way for the breathless, repetitive panting that sought to give his body the oxygen it needed to complete the task of making love to the bombshell brunette below him, Ezreal found himself slightly caught off guard as he felt the painful slashes of their passion finally start to throb atop the soft, pale skin of his neck, and he knew just from that feeling alone, there would be vibrant reminders left there in the morning. Though he was briefly distracted with the discomfort that bloomed under her painful affections, he soon found himself melting in the velvet depths of the vixen's voice, and whatever small bothers he previously had dissipated into nothingness as he began to rock his hips at a steady pace, each rep causing more off-key noises to emanate from the piano that had become a makeshift bed for the lusting pair.

"Yeah…your…your gentleman…ah…mn…" he moaned, his chest heaving beneath his silky tie as the swelling, liquid beads that had collected atop the sides of his head finally broke and cascaded down his soft cheekbones, the flesh noticeably flushed despite the inferior lighting that coated the room. The need to get more noises from the woman's mouth sat at the forefront of Ezreal's lust-clouded mind, and as he swiftly slid his gloves hands down her thighs to grip at the still-covered curves of her waist, he began to roughly pull her into his thrusts, the noises that followed shameless and reeking of need.

"Mmn…h-how…how is this…?" he asked, gritting his teeth harder as his wanton body collided with hers, each crash causing an echoing slap of sweat-laden skin to reverberate through the room.

"Ah…__fuck__."

The noise the man was making was music to the woman's ears and the chorus of their combined labored breathing almost completely drowned out the discordant keys of the piano that her body was laid upon. Their pace was something she loved but she also wasn't going to deny that she craved even more, her appetite for the young man seemingly insatiable. "…and…I am your vixen…" She spoke softly, voice tinged with lust as she leaned her face closer to his, if only to look into that single blue eye that was revealed to her; a vibrant oasis in the desert.

She felt his hands move as curiosity briefly sparked within her mind up until he started to pull her into his powerful thrusts, her back arching slightly, shameless moans leaving her lips. She couldn't have cared less at how loud she was, and if it caused Ezreal to plow into her depths even faster, she would somehow muster the strength to raise her voice even higher. "Yes…yes…!" She moaned out, answering his question, her ruby-stained lips parted as she forced herself to take in air as she repeatedly took all of him inside her.

"Fuck me…" It wasn't known if she was telling him to fuck her harder, or perhaps just saying it as an expression, or __both__. Desperate for more of the coiling heat, she started to buck her hips against him, her moans heightening as her body moved alongside his thrusts, attempting to find a shared rhythm to bask in.

The feeling of his mystery lover bucking against him dragged a loud gasp through clenched teeth from the depths of Ezreal's diaphragm as he lurched forward, digging his dull nails into the expensive-feeling fabric of her tight fitting black dress, the actions causing the already short skirt to be hiked up even more as her flattened stomach and navel were revealed to the hazy ocean eyes that had managed to open and take in every last detail of her arching body like a chisel on a stone. The urge to lean down and kiss said navel crossed through Ezreal's mind like a piercing arrow, but he knew that from their current position and maneuvers that such a thing was currently not possible, though he would make a mental note of how delicious her pale body looked from above while bathed in the moonlight.

"Fuck…fuck…ah…" he moaned out his curses, digits trembling as they grasped to the twitching curves presented in front of him so hard he was almost afraid he would bruise the poor woman if he was any rougher. Regardless, the need for pleasure, for both him as well as her, remained the most important thing in his mind, and if it meant he could urge her to climax a second time, he would push as deep as he possibly could. Reluctantly freeing his right hand from the nip of the waist he had so desperately perched upon before, he quickly snaked his palm down her exposed, taut stomach, only to rest it between her clenching thighs, pressure steady. Adjusting his hand so his thumb pressed into the swell of her pulsing clit, Ezreal began to rub the tip of his digit up and down her sensitive organ alongside his thrusts, knowing full well the reaction this would have on their rough lovemaking.

He wanted to feel those legs shake again, and this time, he wanted to be inside when it happened.

She could care less what happened to the dress. Her mind was too far gone, and much too intoxicated by the man atop her to even __consider__ thinking about anything else at the current place and time. "Do it…fuck me hard…" She dared him, her gasping voice heard at every thrust of her newfound gentleman. She couldn't believe she was coming close to her climax already. Her body was so sensitive…so willing to give into him and his every whim, need, and desire. It wasn't even about the money anymore, even if it had originally been.

She just didn't give a damn about anything else aside from the boiling pot of pleasure, and she longed to see it spill over onto both of them.

The hand was completely ignored as it trailed down the slippery ivory of her navel, her body and mind much too focused on getting what she wanted to even notice the feather-light touch. But when his hand turned and she felt his thumb rubbing up and down her sensitive nub, she almost screamed out, feeling her climax quickly approaching. "O-Oh…Oh…!"

With a final, loud moan, both curvy legs found themselves wrapping around Ezreal's slender waist as much as she could, urging him to be as deep as possible as she came, panting heavily. Her walls instantly tightened, clenching all around him as if to tell him even if he struggled from the start, he would not have been able escape her grasp. As her pleasure tapered, the vixen's legs weakened and fell off his waist. The pleasure that spiked through her body had sapped every last bit of strength she had, and all she could really do was lay limply on either side of his legs.

The suffocating tunnel clenching around each inch of his incredibly thick manhood was almost too much to bear for the explorer, and he let out a loud groan as he felt himself be repeatedly sucked in by every pulse that accompanied his vixen's climax. The ungodly amount of pleasure was enough to steal his breath, and he witnessed his vision going white as his uneven breathing caused him to hyperventilate, cloudy head growing light for a few seconds, though he forced himself to ride the woman's pleasure for as long as he possibly could. However, passing out had the least amount of Ezreal's cares, and he felt his own orgasm approaching as quickly as a strike of lightning in a thunderstorm, ready to zap the ground with a powerful blaze of electricity. As he continued to buck his hips into the wet heat, he briefly wondered if he should pull out before it was too late, but his mind was far too gone and his morals far too diluted to even make that a possibility.

He had already made a slew of terrible choices that night, and it only seemed fitting to add another one to the list.

"I…I'm…I'm…" he stuttered, his body twitching and convulsing as he scratched his nails down the brunette's navel, finally leaving marks of his own on her porcelain skin to allow her to remember who had claimed her that night. With a shallow breath to fill his lungs, Ezreal let out a shameless moan, the tell-tale pumps of his manhood giving the slightest hint to what was about to happen. Within a matter of seconds, the blonde felt his hot seed spurt forth into the suffocating walls that he'd craved so much, sprays of thick semen gushing out with each twitch that accompanied his orgasm. Releasing the woman's waist from his now weakened palms, the explorer leaned forward as sweat glistened on the strands of his matted flaxen hair, and he gasped for breath, pressing his shaking hands against the flat surface of the piano for support, relishing in the feeling of the pleasure finally taped off, though he did continue to throb within the vixen's soaking, ribbed tunnel.

"…__fuck__."

Him riding her orgasm through made her feel that much more pleasure as she relaxed underneath him, completely and utterly spent. Hearing his desperate attempt at speaking and then actually __feeling__ the manhood inside her start to throb gave her an idea of what was going to happen and her only response was a haughty smirk directed at his narrowed eyes. The scratch on her navel earned him a small hiss, though she didn't seem like she was angry at all. In fact, she rather liked the marks and it seemed to cause her to become even more responsive to touch.

A low moan left the woman as she felt something close to a hot geyser spurt from within, and she sighed in relief as she let herself be filled to the brim with his scorching essence, not at all caring for any possible consequence that might happen following such an action.

They did live life dangerously, after all.

Her hands slowly slipped from his neck, nails grazing against the sides as they fell against her sides, doing her best to catch her still-heavy breathing. "Mm…" She mumbled, blurred sable eyes locking on the glossed ocean that stared back, sparks of pleasure still radiating in their endless depths. The heat that lingered on her cheeks proved her face was still completely red from everything that had transpired between them. She felt so completely spent…so tired. But she still, oddly, desired more of the explorer.

Perhaps it was the greed that came from being a woman…or just how much she craved the man that still throbbed within her. Both hands moved back up, though, this time, they moved to the other's clothed chest, feeling the sweat soaked clothes that once looked so nice and neat as he sat on one corner of the poker table. Slender fingers eventually found their target as they trickled down the soft fabric of the tie, and she untucked it from his jacket as she wrapped one hand around his knot, tugging down on it, almost as if she was asking for him to collapse on top of her without actually using words.

Allowing himself to be tugged down was honestly a relief, considering the harsh climax had rendered the explorer utterly powerless to move, much less keep himself held upright. Laying his cheek against the mysterious woman's chest, he could feel and hear her pounding heartbeat as it thumped against his ear, the sound of their combined efforts obvious in the galloping rhythm. "…heh." he weakly chuckled, closing both eyes as he relished in the feel of the slender body beneath him, devoid of any worry or regret.

Those kinds of feelings could stand to wait for another night that was far less perfect than this one.

Just as he had managed to get a hold of his breathing and attempt to raise his head to finally ask the beautiful brunette what her name was, the subtle sound of a door clicking and locking could be heard from the entrance of the lounge, and immediately Ezreal felt the heat close in on him as his cheeks flushed a bright crimson, features obscured by the bright light of the moon that seeped in through the arched windows and draped itself over their forms like a blanket.

It seemed they'd had an audience.

The silence permeated the air for a few seconds before the blonde smirked and lightly shook his head, honestly more proud than embarrassed. He knew whoever had been listening surely got more than they bargained for, and at least this way they'd realize first hand that Ezreal not only had skill on the Fields of Justice as well as behind a poker table, but also when it came to the more__physical__ aspects as well.

He was used to being underestimated, but he was undeniably positive that the apparently innocent image of him that had secretly plagued him for literal years had more than likely been shredded into pieces right before Piltover's eyes. In one night, __everything__ had changed.

And he honestly couldn't have been happier.


End file.
